


Chained

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Chained Up. [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan decides to teach Nick a lesson about running off on his own and getting into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

Cutter struggled against the chains in frustration. He knew there wasn't any point, he'd already tested the shackles as much as he could, but at least it felt like he was doing something. Being chained up by his own wife was as embarrassing as hell, but then having to wait for someone else to come along and rescue him like some damsel in distress just added insult to injury.

She'd wanted to know how Connor's new anomaly detector worked; how much time there would be between an anomaly opening and the alarm going off. He'd refused to tell her on principle – he couldn't actually see how that information would help her, but after what she'd said in the Forest of Dean, he wasn't inclined to do anything to give her what she wanted.

He felt like a complete idiot. He hadn't expected her to attack him, even after everything, and he'd been so surprised when she had that he hadn't even thought to resist until it was too late. And she'd stolen his hand held detector before she left. At least she'd called the ARC before she'd run off. She'd made the call and tossed the phone into the corner, saying they'd be able to track it on their fancy computers and she was sure someone would be along to unlock him. Eventually.

The door opened slowly, cautiously. A familiar face peered around it and Cutter sighed in relief. "Ryan! Thank God. Get me out of these bloody things."

Ryan chuckled. "Well, you've got yourself in a right mess this time. Hang on. I'll be right back with something to unlock those."

Shutting the door behind him, Ryan shook his head. Honestly, one of these days Cutter was going to get himself killed if he didn't learn to stop rushing off on his own at the slightest provocation.

"Lads, I've found him. Get back to the ARC. I'll bring him with me when I've got him out of the latest pickle he's found himself in."

He opened the boot of his car and pulled out a pair of bolt cutters. Smiling to himself he headed back inside the building. Someone had to teach Cutter a lesson and it might as well be him. After all, he was going to be the one having to pull his arse out of trouble if he didn't learn.

Opening the door again, he waved the bolt cutters at the other man. "I've got these. But first I think we're going to have a little talk."

"What?" Cutter rattled the chains again. "Oh, come off it Ryan. Stop playing about and let me out."

"No, while you're a captive audience, so to speak, we're going to have a conversation about what is and isn't appropriate behaviour." He walked forward as he was talking and tapped Cutter on the chest to emphasise his words. "Running off on your own because you've got a theory or because you're chasing something with more teeth than are really necessary or because you've seen your bloody wife again. Is. Not. Acceptable."

Cutter rolled his eyes. "Look, I know. It was a stupid thing to do. I promise I won't do it again, okay?"

"It would be if I believed that for a second," Ryan scoffed. "You couldn't keep that promise if your life depended on it. Which it just might." He smirked. "No. I think I'm going to have to find something to enforce it. And I know just how I'm going to do that."

He put the bolt cutters on his floor by their feet and shrugged his jacket off. "You might as well get comfortable, Cutter. This could take a while."

"Ryan!" Cutter wasn't finding this in the slightest bit funny. "Damn it, let me go."

"When I'm done and if I were you I'd stop shouting, because that will just make me take longer." Ryan leaned forward and kissed Cutter, forcing his tongue into the surprised man's mouth. He slid a hand into Cutter's hair, holding his head in place as he kissed him. When he was satisfied he pulled back. He tapped a finger gently against Cutter's lips. "I always wondered if that would shut you up."

"Ryan?" Cutter's voice was softer now. Unsure. Confused.

Ryan chuckled. "What's wrong? I don't believe that's the first time you've kissed another man. You and Stephen fight far too much for two men who are supposedly only friends."

Cutter blushed. "Aw, look, it's not like that. We've shared a sleeping bag a few times when we're on an expedition somewhere, but it's just a bit of fun."

Ryan snorted. "If you really believe that you're stupider than I thought." He smiled slowly. "Now how do you think I should make this memorable enough to get it through your thick skull that you don't run off on your own?"

Shivering at his expression, Cutter could feel his cheeks getting even redder. Ryan's words had made him think about all the things the other man could do to him while he was in this position. And unfortunately he had a very vivid imagination.

Unbuttoning Cutter's shirt, Ryan leaned forward and kissed him again. He ran his calloused hands over Cutter's chest teasingly as the kissed. Then he pinched one nipple sharply.

Cutter groaned and when Ryan broke the kiss he let his head fall back against the wall. "Fuck."

"Eventually. If you're good." Ryan winked.

The words seemed to go directly to Cutter's cock and it twitched, his trousers suddenly feeling a lot tighter than they had when he put them on that morning. He opened his eyes, idly wondering when he'd closed them. He didn't remember. "Ryan."

The other man licked a broad, wet, stripe along Cutter's neck. Scraping his teeth gently over the other man's Adam's apple, drawing a long groan from him. Ryan grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

Slowly, he explored Cutter's broad chest, running his fingers through the sparse, golden curls. He followed the paths he'd traced with his fingers, with his tongue. Taking one nipple into his mouth he sucked on it, rolling the other between his fingers at the same time.

Cutter moaned, his head moving from side to side against the wall almost of its own volition. "So good."

Ryan smiled. It wasn't taking much to get Cutter going. He wondered how long it had been since he got his leg over. It didn't sound like he and Stephen had done anything since some time before they found the first anomaly and Claudia didn't seem like the type to sleep with someone until she was sure. And anyway, the relationship between Cutter and Claudia was anything but certain. Probably because she'd come to the same conclusions about Cutter and Stephen as Ryan had.

He dropped to his knees and sucked a trail of love bites across Cutter's ever so slightly padded stomach. He loved how responsive the other man was; how he'd moan and jump every time Ryan nipped at his skin.

He opened Cutter's trousers and pulled them and his boxers down his legs, smiling at the relieved sigh as the other man's cock sprang free from the confines of his clothing. Carefully he tugged Cutter's shoes off and then helped him step out of the tangle of trousers and underwear.

Sitting back he looked at Cutter and felt his own cock hardening. The other man made quite a sight. His hands were shackled to the wall above his head. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed. His shirt was open and hanging loosely, framing his chest and somehow looking more erotic than if the man had been completely naked. His cock was sticking out from a nest of red-gold curls and it was red and leaking. The fact that he was still wearing his socks just made him seem more real and Cutter-like somehow.

"Ryan!" Cutter said, huskily. "Don't just sit there. Do something!"

"Now that wouldn't be very memorable, would it? I want to make sure you remember not to run off again. Not reward you for acting like an idiot."

"You're not going to leave me like this?" Cutter's eyes were wide open now as he gazed down at Ryan worriedly.

"Not for ever anyway," Ryan teased. He ran his hands up Cutter's legs, spreading them wider. Brushing his thumbs over the sensitive skin of Cutter's inner thighs drew a moan. Ryan leaned forward and turned his face so he could suck and bite gently at Cutter's thigh.

Cutter made a sound that was suspiciously like a whimper, not that he'd admit to making a sound like that.. He twisted and wriggled. "Come on, please. I've learned m'lesson. I swear."

"No, I don't think you have. Not yet." Ryan started stroking Cutter's cock, slowly and teasingly. He made sure to vary his pace so that Cutter never knew what he was going to do next and he made sure that whenever he felt Cutter getting close to coming he'd back off and slow down until the urge had clearly passed.

"God, please Ryan. I can't take much more," he begged.

"Are you going to run off on your own again?" Ryan licked his lips at the tempting picture Cutter made like this.

"No, I promise. I won't go off alone and I'll make sure you or Stephen know where I am," Cutter panted.

Ryan stood up and kissed him again.

"No, please, you promised," Cutter moaned.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you hanging." Ryan kissed him again. "Turn around."

"What?" Cutter tried thrusting against Ryan's thigh as he stood there.

"Turn around. There's enough give in the shackles for you to do that." Ryan stepped back and helped him move into position. "I'm going to fuck you," he promised, his voice deeper than usual because he was barely holding back his own orgasm by now. "Do you have any objections?"

Cutter groaned and rested his forehead against the wall, pushing his arse back eagerly. "As long as you have lube and condoms on you, I'm not objecting."

"I'm always prepared," Ryan said with a smirk. "Special Forces motto."

"I thought that was the boy scouts."

"Same thing." He opened a pocket in his tac vest and pulled out a small bottle of gun oil. Coating two fingers he pushed them roughly into Cutter's body. He didn't want to hurt the other man but he didn't think Cutter would thank him for being thorough right now.

Cutter groaned, but he kept pushing backwards, trying to get Ryan's fingers even further into his body. "Christ."

"Are you all right?" Ryan asked, twisting his fingers and raking them across the other man's prostate.

"Yeah, I ... oh fucking Jesus," he groaned. "Just do it, you bloody tease. Before I have a stroke."

Ryan chuckled. "I am doing it." He pulled his wallet from a pocket in his trousers and found the condom he always carried. Opening his trousers he pushed them and his underwear down far enough to free his aching cock. Hurriedly rolling the condom down one handed he lined himself up and pushed inside Cutter's arse. Slowly and steadily, he pushed forwards until his balls were resting against the other man's arse.

Cutter moaned at the intrusion. It had been a long time since he'd done this and Ryan wasn't a small man. He suspected he might regret this tomorrow when he couldn't sit down, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to come.

Ryan bit down gently on his shoulder, holding still until he felt Cutter relax a little. "You feel fucking incredible," he whispered in the other man's ear. He started moving slowly, gradually building up his pace until he was fucking Cutter as hard as he could.

Bracing himself against the wall with his chained hands, Cutter pushed back against each thrust. "Please," he begged again. "I need you to touch me. I can't come like this."

Ryan considered making him hang on a little longer, but he thought Cutter had taken as much as he could handle. Despite everything, he wanted Cutter to remember this fondly, not as a punishment. He reached around and started stroking Cutter's aching cock in time with his own thrusts.

Cutter let out a strangled yelp and came hard, his body squeezing around Ryan's cock and milking him of his own orgasm. He slumped against the wall, only the shackles on his wrists and Ryan's arms around his waist holding him up.

Reluctantly, Ryan pulled out. Tying the condom off, he looked around the abandoned building before shrugging and tossing it into the corner. He did his trousers back up and picked the bolt cutters up again. Swiftly he cut the shackles off, letting them fall to the ground with a clank.

As Cutter was rubbing his wrists and looking around for his clothing, Ryan thought he heard something. Holding his finger up to his lips, he glided across the room almost silently. Grabbing the door he pulled it open with a jerk.

Stephen gasped and tried to get out of sight but Ryan was too fast for him, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into the room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ryan looked at the wad of tissue on the floor in the hallway and the flushed, guilty look on Stephen's face." Looks like your friend has been lurking outside, wanking to the sight of me fucking you," he told Cutter.

Managing to look both pissed off and embarrassed at the same time, Cutter hurriedly pulled his boxers and trousers back on, leaving his shirt open for now. "Stephen! What the hell were you doing?"

"I heard that Ryan had found you and I was worried." He tried to pull away from Ryan, but the other man wasn't letting go.

"And when you saw what was happening you thought you'd stay and watch?" Cutter was angry that Stephen would intrude like that, but at the same time he was surprised how hot he found the idea of being watched.

Ryan saw the conflicting emotions flickering across Cutter's face and hurriedly came up with another plan. He smirked and tightened his grip on Stephen's shirt. He caught Cutter's eye and smiled. He looked Stephen over slowly and then turned back to Cutter and licked his lips. "So the question is, now that we've got him, what do you think we should do with him?"

Cutter looked at Ryan calculatingly, realising the other man had something in mind. "I don't know, but we can't let him get away with spying on us."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it, Cutter." Stephen looked him in the eye. He'd known Cutter was already furious with him and that if he was caught it would only make things worse, but he hadn't been able to look away.

Cutter raised an eyebrow at Ryan and smiled, letting him know he'd go along with whatever the other man had planned.

"You're coming home with us so we can 'discuss' this. And just so you can't sneak off, you can ride with Cutter. I'll take your car." Ryan pulled Cutter close for a brief kiss, noting the way Stephen tried to look away but couldn't quite manage it. "I'll meet you at your house, Cutter. Don't be long."

Cutter nodded. Today had swung out of his control from the moment he'd seen Helen and it didn't look like that would be changing any time soon, but so far things had worked out pretty well, so he decided to just let things keep sorting themselves out and see what happened. "Whatever you say, Ryan." He looked at Stephen seriously. "Get in the car, Stephen, and don't try running off. I'm not in the mood to chase you."


End file.
